


four's company

by catmanu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Drunk Luka(TM), FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Sejan is a thing obvi, Serious crack happening over here, Vatreni, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: After their game against Denmark that gets them to the quarterfinals, our beloved Vatreni crew hits up a bar to celebrate.  With everyone distracted enough, Ivan and shitfaced Luka find a nice, private place to sneak away to for a slightly more personal celebration.But they're not the only ones with that idea.
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Šime Vrsaljko, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	four's company

**Author's Note:**

> This is PURE CRACK based on a hilarious conversation. No apologies.

“Where’re YOU two going, HUH?” Domo asked, leaning over the cluster of beer bottles and mostly-drained glasses on the table to point at the two of them. Maybe he wouldn’t have asked if Luka hadn’t tripped over nothing and had to grab onto Ivan’s waist to keep from falling over.

“Gonna take him for some fresh air,” Ivan said, rolling his eyes in a way he hoped was convincing, like he thought it was annoying when Luka got shitfaced after a game instead of endearing. 

“…I have to take a _piss_ ,” Luka declared at the same time. _Great._ So much for being _subtle._

“So which one is it, then?”

“Domagoj Vida!” Luka said, pointing back at him.“You nosy motherfucker.”

“Our captain’s what the kids call a _hot mess_ ,” Vedran said, leaning back in his chair and chugging the rest of Domo’s beer.“Wait, does anyone know where Dejan is? I want to ask him something.”

Between Vedran’s question and the techno music that had started blasting from the room behind them, everyone suddenly got distracted enough for Ivan to pull Luka away in search of a…well, Luka had the right idea about finding a bathroom. 

The way Luka’s rough fingers were grabbing at his waist, and the way the sweat from the sticky air in the crowded bar was making his hair cling to the sides of his flushed cheeks…Ivan didn’t even know if he could _make_ it to the bathroom.What if he just picked Luka up in his arms and kissed him right there in front of everyone?

“How much did I _drink?_ ” Luka mumbled as Ivan found a little hallway off the main room that looked like the kind of place a bathroom might be.Luka didn’t wait for an answer to his question.“Ivan, I love you.I love you and…Croatia.And Zlatko Motherfucking Dalić.And…our team.And… _kicking balls,_ and—”

“Shhhh,” Ivan said.Thank God, here was the bathroom.“What if someone hears that you have a filthy mouth?”

"...Don't fucking care," Luka giggled.

They staggered into the bathroom and Ivan got Luka up against the wall before the door even fully closed, grinding against his hips and pulling his hair hard enough to tilt his head back. He bit and sucked at the exposed skin behind Luka’s ear.

Luka twitched—Ivan felt a few shivers run through his small body—and sighed and pressed into Ivan the way he always did, the way Ivan always did to him, like they were trying to get as close together as humanly possible.But something felt different than usual. 

“What if I’m too drunk to get it up…” Luka groaned. _“Fuck.”_

“Well, I’m not,” Ivan said, rutting against the strong, hard muscle of Luka’s thigh.“So let’s—let’s—”

But this wasn’t going to work.The bathroom was small, with three urinals and a stall that didn’t even have a door on it.Nope.Hell no. 

“This isn’t gonna happen in here,” he sighed, shoving the graffiti-covered bathroom door open with his elbow.It was a little too sticky for him to want to touch with his bare hand.“Let’s find somewhere else.”

Down the hall past the bathrooms there was a staircase with a rope across it, and on the rope was a sign in Russian, and then English: _PRIVATE ROOM._

They looked at each other.

“Sounds good,” Ivan mumbled. “I need some privacy for what I wanna do to my Luka.”

He picked Luka up and lifted him over the rope. They stumbled up the stairs together, trying to be quiet, but it’s hard to be quiet when you’re drunk and you’re celebrating. They did their best.

At the top of the stairs was a big room, dimly lit, with tables and chairs set up for something. A party room, Ivan guessed. It was shadowy and a little creepy and Luka was breathing hard against him, so warm, so sweaty. 

“God, I want you,” he whispered into Luka’s hair. “I want you so much.”

“Mmmm,” Luka said. “Look.”

At the far end of the room was a door that said WC. _Well, I guess we’re going to a bathroom after all._

They stopped outside the bathroom door to kiss sloppily, the taste of alcohol heavy on their tongues. The music playing downstairs was so loud Ivan felt the floor vibrating through his shoes. He took Luka’s hand and shoved it down the front of his pants. “Feel me, baby?”

“Yeah...kind of obvious you want me right now...”

“I always do, Luka,” Ivan whispered against the hickey he’d left behind Luka’s ear. Luka gave him a squeeze and a clumsy stroke. “Fuck, come on, let’s get in this bathroom before—”

They stepped inside and locked the door.Ivan groped the wall for the light switch with one hand while groping Luka with the other. “A- _ha_ ,” he mumbled, pleased by what his hand was finding as it slipped down the front of Luka’s shorts.“Ivan 1, booze 0.”

“Feel like I shouldn’t drink to celebrate that victory,” Luka said, squirming against his hand.

Ivan gave up on trying to find the light switch.As much as he wanted to look at Luka, having Luka _this_ needy was a gift and he wasn’t stupid—or drunk—enough to give that up.He pulled his hand out of Luka’s shorts and spun him around to lean against the wall, sinking—okay, _falling_ , because _maybe_ he was more drunk than he wanted to admit—to his knees at the same time, putting his mouth on Luka’s waistband, breathing hot against the exposed bit of stomach skin above it.

“I got it…wanna see those _ojitos verdes_ ,” Luka mumbled, and turned on the light.

“ _Shit!_ ”

Ivan froze, his teeth sunk into Luka’s shorts. That was not what you wanted to hear when you turned on the lights in a room that you thought had been empty.

“Hey. Heyyyyyyy.I _know_ you guys!” Luka sang.“Ivan, look.”

Šime and Dejan— _well, that answers Vedran’s question—_ had found this allegedly private bathroom first.They were even in the same position as Ivan and Luka were, just with Dejan leaning against the sink and Šime’s pants around his thighs.Ivan thought he should look away.Sure, he’d seen Šime’s dick plenty of times.Just not like _this._

“What’re _you_ two doing here?” Šime asked, looking crookedly at Ivan.

“Šime.You idiot.The same thing _we’re_ doing here, what does it look like?”

“Huh.I guess I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah?” Ivan’s face flushed so hot so fast he could barely hear Luka.“Well…not surprised about _you_ two either… ‘M your captain…I know things.”

There was a pause.Ivan jumped to his feet, but Luka continued.

“And…pull up your _pants_ , Šime.It’s weird.”

Dejan laughed. “What’s weird is you’re staring at his dick, Luka.”

“Yeah,” Šime said, nodding seriously. “ ‘S creepy.”

Dejan flashed one of his smiles at them, one of the ones that was evil enough to make Domo’s look innocent. “Anyway.We got here first, so this is our territory tonight.”

“This is Šime and Dejan Land now,” Šime added.

“So…you two can either fuck off…or join us.”

 _Join us?_ Ivan suddenly noticed Dejan’s dick glistening a bit in the light.From Šime’s mouth. That’s where his dick had just been, and it clearly wasn’t the first time it had happened.Ivan’s heart leapt into his throat.Fuck, all he’d wanted to do was worship his Luka all night, not deal with the fact that his teammates were _fucking_ and might want to fuck h—

“So could we, uh, forget this ever happened?Luka and I can find somewhere else to—”

“Ivan’s a treasure,” Luka interrupted.“…’d you ever see him?…He’s a treasure…I don’t share him.” He wrapped his arms around Ivan’s waist and squeezed tight.

“You share him with his wife,” Šime pointed out.

“Hey, fuck you!” Ivan and Luka said at once.Luka even made a little fist.Their friends didn’t seem too threatened.

“You gave him a nice hickey, Ivan,” Dejan said.Luka instantly shook his head, letting his hair fall forward to cover it. Too late. 

“I want one too,” Šime said.

“I can make that happen…once our captains _leave_.” Dejan paused, raising his eyebrows.“Or join us.”

Ivan didn’t need time to think about it, nor, apparently, did Luka.“Leave,” they both said.

“Awww, really?” Šime said.“Are you sure?I hear you’re a treasure, Ivan.”

Dejan’s eyes went soft in a way Ivan wasn’t expecting.His head was spinning a little.It was the drinks, right?He cupped Šime’s cheek.“I have a treasure right here,” he said, looking down into Šime’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck, come on,” Luka whispered.“Get me out of here….I don’t need to see _that._ ”

Šime and Dejan didn’t even blink as Ivan and Luka turned around and scrambled for the door.

“Wow,” Ivan said once they were back out in the silent private room.“That was a mindfuck.My mind’s _fucked_.”

“I don’t even care about the dicks,” Luka said.“Cause we were going to do that too…That would be...hypocritical, right?”

“Right.”

“It’s that lovey talk.How long do you think they’ve been doing that for?”

Ivan wrapped his arms around Luka.He wanted to save this night _somehow._ “Probably not as long as we have.”He pressed his thigh in between Luka’s legs, only to find…not much.

“Ugh,” Luka said, sounding a bit more sober now.“Šime and Dejan 1, Ivan 0.”

Ivan sighed.“Fuck.They won this round.Let’s go back downstairs, I guess now we’ll have to wait till we get back to the hotel…”

Luka wrinkled his nose.“I hate losing.”

“I know.”

“So we’ll have to get back at them…hmmm.I have an idea…”

Ivan raised his eyebrows and tapped Luka's forehead.“What’s going on in there, Captain Luka?”

Luka backed Ivan against one of the tables.“We’ll give them a taste.”

“A taste?A taste of _what?_ ”

Luka’s eyes were warm and full of laughter.He licked his lips and patted the table behind them. 

And when Ivan, spread out on the table with Luka’s head bobbing between his legs, heard Šime and Dejan’s cries of “Oh, _fuck_ , you guys, come _on_!” filling the room, he asked them _Wanna join us?_ and felt like he half meant it.


End file.
